


Anarchy

by bitacrytic



Series: abc sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Dark fic, Manipulation, Nemeton, Pack, nogitune, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: Stiles woke up, sweating and tangled in his sheets as an arm circled around his waist, plastering a very naked chest to his back.





	1. Chapter 1

Noga didn’t know he’d wake up to such a hard choice. Not after so long. But it seemed in the time he’d been asleep, human beings had found newer things to feel for… newer joys to ignore… newer pain.

And Noga was never going to starve ever again.

But life had rules and if he was going to come back, Noga couldn’t take all three. He would never survive it. And he hadn’t spent a chunk of his life stuck in oblivion to wake up incomplete and/or broken. So he set about making that dreaded choice.

The first: a young boy weighed down by duty and forced to care about a world he’d trade back for a moment with his inhaler again. Noga knew even before he’d taken a closer look that he’d starve if he took him as a host. The boy was an alpha, strong-willed and would make a great host for any of Noga’s kind. But Noga didn’t just crave power. He didn’t only want the ability to cause other people pain. He needed his host to feel it as much as those around him. He didn’t want a host that could fight for everyone and still not feel a connection to them.

Noga saw power there. Yet, he didn’t need power that much.

The second: a human girl also weighed down duty. Duty to her family, to her friends, to her fellow humans, to her calling as a hunter, but more than that, a duty to herself. A human was probably one of the least powerful beings on the planet, but being the matriarch of a family dipped in so much supernatural history, Noga felt almost tempted to latch onto her. She stank of untapped potential and her personal memories were wrought with recent choices of wrong doing that Noga was sure he’d be fueled for a while on just her pain alone.

Noga saw pain there. But he knew her pain would run out when she proved herself. And he needed more.

The third: another boy. A human boy with absolutely no potential, no power, no history to draw on and nothing exciting to look at. Noga was almost disappointed that he’d been rubbed off the chance to meet someone greater… someone better… another human that might have made this awakening worthwhile but all he got was the powerless, human boy.

Nevertheless, Noga thought, with his head tilted in thought, the boy was present. In the midst of two very outstanding people, there he was. Noga’s curiosity was piqued. In the state they’d been left, floating in the eternal nothingness of the nemeton, Noga was able to witness so much about the boy.

His unique vulnerability in a world fraught with power and danger was alluring and his complete lack of self-preservation was not the least of Noga’s favorite things about him. But his most notable trait was the fact that everyone around him, even though more deserving of attention, seemed to flock to him with surprising and sometimes reluctant eagerness. As much as he included himself in things that he ought to run from, no one was going out of their way to keep him away either.

His own pain was mirrored in the amount of pain of those around him and the openness and trust they were all willing to lay at his feet, sure that he –a human boy- would somehow save the day was the most fascinating thing Noga had ever seen. Even if the boy was a weak, fragile thing, Noga could only imagine the glorious levels of pain he’d have access to.

That, in and of itself, was too much power to pass up.

_____

Stiles felt drained and he couldn’t bring himself to focus on anything. Which meant another episode was on the way. He was going to wake up and find out he’d just murdered a room/house/town full of people and there would be nothing he could do about it.

“Derek.” He said into the phone, before he cleared his throat and realized no one could hear him. “Derek, are you there?”

“What happened?” Derek asked, flat and frustrated as always. He would never have called but he had no one else to call. His dad was in the hospital and Scott was not answering and Beacon Hills was already on alert. Stiles didn’t think he could spend another episode alone. He needed help. If the nogitsune was going to break free again, he needed to be sure there was someone strong enough to keep him in check.

“I need you… I need your help.”

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, sounding more urgent. “Where are you? Stiles? Where are you?”

“I’m at home. Can you come?”

“I’m on my way.”

_____

Noga’s eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. He was in the Stilinski home with his clothes on and Stiles’ phone in his hand. He tossed it away and stood to his feet as Stiles rustled around in his head, aching to come out, worrying that Noga would hurt someone else in his presence.

Noga smirked. _If only you knew_ …

“Stiles!” Derek Hale called, thundering into the house and up the stairs as Noga quickly schooled his features.

“Up here!” He called back, watching the door open to reveal the awesome plethora of human pain that was currently looking at Noga as if Noga were a dead man.

“Are you alright?” Derek said, walking up to him cautiously as if he expected Stiles to attack him. Which meant Stiles had probably called him over. He’d warned Derek about Noga.

“I’m fine.” Noga said. “For now, I guess.” He continued. “Who knows how long.”

Noga whimpered and fell back to his desk chair as Derek rushed up to Noga and held him to his chest, causing Noga to nearly squeal in surprise. He could not imagine how sweet the irony was. This hunk of genuine, sweet agony was trying to offer comfort to a thousand year old demon about to cause him so much pain.

“I’ll keep you awake.” Derek promised, feeling so pained that Noga couldn’t help but moan at the pain emanating from Derek. “Are you okay?” He held Noga up, placing both his hands on either side of Noga’s neck and looking into his eyes. “Stiles, look at me.”

“I’m good.” Noga replied honestly. Derek couldn’t understand. His distress at Stiles’ perceived predicament was causing him pain and his pain was so euphoric, Noga wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He smiled up at the werewolf. “I promise.”

But Derek was still looking at him, still waiting for any sign that Stiles was in pain or, worse, not himself.

Noga moved to distance himself by standing but Derek must have been trying to peer more closely at him or something because suddenly, Noga was kissing Derek. Surprisingly enough, it went on for more than a second… or two… or three… or-

Derek let go of him and scrambled away, staring back at Noga with wide eyes.

“We can’t-we can’t! Stiles.” He said.

“No.” Noga said, confused, because he hadn’t kissed Derek. He didn’t even want to.

“You’re in pain. And you’re… you’re not really in your right mind. Plus, you’re seventeen. Oh god.”

Noga tilted his head again, marveling at the things that caused human pain these days. Here Derek Hale was, obviously wanting Noga’s host but denying himself out of some moral dictation that Stiles was too young, too unable to give consent to something Derek wanted.

“It’s me.” Noga said. “Just me, Derek. Hold me again please.”

“I can’t.” He replied, backing up. “You’re-”

“I’m hurting, Derek.” Noga stepped closer. “Make me feel good, Derek.” He said, throwing himself in Derek’s arms as Derek caught him and he planted another kiss on Derek’s willingly unwilling lips and basked in the pain and need Derek exuded. “You want me, Derek.” He kissed him again. “Kiss me, Derek. Keep me awake, please.” He moaned into the kiss. “Please make love to me.”

Derek groaned into his mouth, fighting his gut, clenching at Stiles and moving them over to Stiles’ bed.

“You don’t want this. You don’t want me.”

“But I do.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I want you Derek.” Noga said as Derek pulled away and stood to his feet. “Why won’t you let me have this?” Noga asked, securing the nail in that coffin as Derek froze where he was. “I called because I wanted you, Derek. No one else.”

When Derek turned back and rushed at him, Noga found that even in the middle of enjoying what was sure to be a fantastic disaster, he was planning his next conquest. Being in Stiles’ body had so many possibilities. So many people’s pain he had access to. Maybe he’d get the Sheriff to drink and hurt someone. Or get Lydia to wake up in a room full of dead bodies. Oh. Yeah, maybe he could get Scott McCall to kill Allison Argent.

Wouldn’t that just be marvelous?

_____

Stiles woke up, sweating and tangled in his sheets as an arm circled around his waist, plastering a very naked chest to his back.

“What the fuck?” He said, flinging the arm away and rolling off his bed as Derek Hale sat up, looking sleepy and wide-eyed.

“Stiles, are you okay?”

“Why are you in my bed?”

“Stiles-” Derek began, looking confused.

“Why the fuck are you naked?” Stiles looked down at himself. “Why am I naked?” He asked, failing to ignore the feeling of bile rising in his throat as he slowly came to the realization that he’d just had sex with Derek. And he wasn’t even the one in the driver’s seat.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked. “I got here and you were…” Derek trailed off, adopting an expression of complete dread to match the way Stiles was feeling. “You weren’t… oh god!” Derek said, sounding horrified as he rushed from the bed, picked at his clothes and ran from the room.

Leaving a stunned, violated and completely, powerless Stiles in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you lovelies who asked for a continuation... here you go!

Derek fucked up. Big!

So he stayed away. He was never going to be able to look Stiles in the eye and not remember how good it had been. How it had felt to have him open and moaning in his hands. How Stiles had clung to him in hungry appetite, gulping up everything Derek did to him while whispering praises in Derek’s ear. Telling him things he never thought he’d hear… or believe. Not from someone like Stiles.

 _“You’re so good to me.”_ Stiles had said. _“You feel so great.”_ He’d moaned, spreading his legs wider for Derek. _“Only you Der. No one else.”_ He’d promised. _“Every day. I’ll let you fuck me everyday just so I could breathe.”_ He’d vowed.

Yet, it wasn’t Stiles. Stiles couldn’t feel that way. He didn’t, considering how he’d looked at Derek in horror and the disgust after he’d woken up.

In all the time they’d known each other, Stiles had hated Derek, fought Derek, tried to kill Derek. But he had never –not once- looked at Derek as if Derek was his worst nightmare.

Derek resigned himself to staying away. He couldn’t look at Stiles until he explained himself. And he could never do it not knowing if he’d be speaking to Stiles or the nogitsune again. Who knew what the evil fox would do? He could hurt Stiles, or he could twist Derek up again and make him do something even worse.

So he stayed away. Until now.

It was time to have that talk. Now that the nogitsune had been imprisoned and Stiles was, once again, Stiles.

_____

Stiles was not at home.

Stiles was not in Scott’s home.

Derek couldn’t find him in the school. At the Sheriff’s station. Or anywhere.

_____

He returned to Stiles’ room, took a good whiff, wolfed out and decided to follow his other senses. With everything that had just happened, it seemed senseless for no one to know where one of their own was. Not that any of them knew to look. They were all either grieving or dealing and all members of Scott’s pack were alone. It was as if they were determined to prove to themselves that they could make it through this without breaking down… without pack.

Because they still didn’t understand yet that pack was everything.

When his senses led him to the edge of the preserve, Derek frowned at the trees. What would Stiles be doing out here all on his own. Brooding was fine but hanging out all alone in the dark? What the hell was Stiles thinking.

Pulling himself together, Derek pushed on, rehearsing his speech.

“I’m sorry.” He said to himself as he ran past the tree. “There’s no excuse for what I did. Not only was it a crime, but I… I-” He cut himself off as he kept running. How was he going to be able to do this? Would Stiles even want to look at him? Derek really should have called. He had no right barging in on whatever Stiles’ process was. He’d already violated the poor boy and he couldn’t leave him alone now?

With less time to rethink his decision to come, Derek came to a screeching halt a few feet from the nemeton where Stiles stood on top of it, crouched and muttering something into the stump as he held a book in his left hand, illuminated by the light from the hardhat on his head.

“Stiles!” Derek called as Stiles looked up, flashing the light in Derek’s face.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you.” Derek said.

“Go home, Derek.” Stiles said, pulling the hardhat off and tossing it away from the nemeton as he threw the book in the other direction.

“What is that you’re doing? You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Neither are you.” Stiles said, pulling out a dagger as Derek ran forward, hoping to stop Stiles from whatever madness’ grip he’d fallen into. But Stiles was too quick, slicing the dagger across his palm and crouching down again as he slammed his hand right into the centre of the nemeton and everything kind of went silent for a second.

Then it all exploded, pushing Derek further away and slamming him into a nearby tree as he fell to the ground. Rushing to his feet, Derek stared in awe as Stiles stood on the nemeton, hands sparking with fire and what looked like electricity while a circle of light began to grow from beneath the nemeton, slowly encompassing the tree stump.

“Stop this. Whatever it is-”

“I already told you to go home, Derek.” Stiles said, looking down at Derek with his eyes sparking as well. “I won’t say it nicely next time.”

“You can’t play with magic, Stiles.”

“Do I look like I’m playing?” He asked while the circle of light continued to grow. “When this is done… when it’s finished, I’ll be magic, Derek. Do you understand that?”

“You don’t need magic, Stiles.”

“I need something.” He said. “While I was trapped in my mind for what felt like forever, Noga and I played.”

“Who the hell is Noga?”

“We played and we talked.” He continued. “We talked about the pack. We talked about modern day. Hell, we even talked about you.” Stiles smiled, looking nothing like the boy Derek remembered. “Do you want to know what else we talked about?”

Derek shook his head.

“We talked about why he chose me. What made me so _powerful_.”

“Stiles, you don’t have to-”

“He said my weakness was my power.” Stiles raged. “Not just because I was physically weak but because on the grand scheme of things, I was NOTHING!”

“You’re not nothing!”

“I WAS ONLY HUMAN! Not even a very useful one. I mean, everything I brought to the pack was just because I was Scott’s best friend. I’m literally replaceable. Well, I used to be.” He said, looking down at where the circle of light had grown till it was now around Stiles’ hip. “Allison is dead. Aiden is dead too. How long till someone else dies?” He looked Derek in the eye. “How long till you die?”

“So you’re doing this to protect me?”

“I’m doing this to be useful.”

“You are useful.”

“You’re just saying that to get me to stop.”

“BECAUSE YOU DON’T WANT THIS!”

“You don’t know what I want.”

“I know that you never wanted to be supernatural. You chose to remain human, remember?”

Stiles laughed again.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” He said. “Peter knew I wanted the bite. I was just too stubborn to see it. Jennifer… Julie, whatever the fuck her name was, she woke the nemeton. And she just left it here. Well, she kinda died so I can’t blame her. But someone needs to control this thing.”

“And it has to be you?”

“You’ll never understand what it’s been like ever since I found out about wolves. About you.”

Derek’s heart dropped because he felt like Stiles was talking about so much more than the supernatural when he said “you” the way he did. Considering how far apart both events were, Stiles could have been talking about anything, but something in Derek told him that Stiles was speaking specifically. That maybe Stiles was really just seeking power to help his pack. Or… maybe Stiles was protecting himself from anything Derek might do to him in the future.

He couldn’t help the step back he took, feeling punched. He deserved it. Here was a boy who had trusted him before. Who had followed Derek into battle countless times because he honestly thought Derek had his back. Who wasn’t willing to do it again because Derek had gone and done a foolish thing.

“I’m sorry about what happened between us.” Derek said, watching the circle grow more and more.

“You think this is about you and me? Derek the world is so much bigger than sex between two people.”

“But it wasn’t sex between us.” Derek said, taking a step forward. “I… what we did, you didn’t consent to.”

Something in Stiles’ demeanor shifted as the teenage boy blinked at Derek in uncertainty.

“Even if it was you who I was speaking to that day, I should never have done it.”

“Then why did you?”

 _The truth, Derek,_ he thought to himself.

“Because I wanted to.” He said honestly. “Because I’d told myself that we could be together and that I didn’t have to do the responsible thing and wait. Because I was weak, Stiles. Being supernatural doesn’t mean being strong.”

“It certainly means strong- _er_.” Stiles replied.

“You don’t need magic, Stiles. You’ve always had power. Maybe not the obvious, physical or supernatural kind but-”

“The geek kind.”

“That’s not what I meant but what’s wrong with that?”

“Everything! I want more.”

“Do you think it will make you a better person… or do you think you’ll feel better about yourself?”

Stiles stopped moving. And so did the circle of light.

“Those two things don’t mean the same, Stiles.”

Stiles looked around at the circle of light, frowning at it like he suddenly just realized he didn’t want to be there.

“I want to feel better.” Stiles said, voice cracking with emotion.

“You can do that without magic.”

“I’m not so sure I believe that anymore.”

“Think of all the people you’ve helped save.”

“Scott saved those people.”

“You all did. It wasn’t just one person’s effort.”

“But if I was more powerful-”

“Being more powerful doesn’t help you unless you’re a part of something. Pretty soon, it turns you into something rabid. Soon, you’ll start to think you can do it all on your own. And then you’ll do it on your own but then you won’t have anybody.”

“But I-”

“Omegas aren’t made from only wolves, Stiles.”

Stiles stared at him.

“I don’t want to be alone, Derek.”

Something broke in Derek as he took a few more steps, hoping to climb unto the nemeton and offer some bit of comfort, but the circle stopped him from moving further.

When the circle started moving again, Derek panicked.

“Stiles.”

“I can’t undo what I’ve done, Derek.” Stiles said. “Just like you can’t undo what you did to me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I understand that, Derek. I’m not an idiot. I know Noga lied and manipulated you.”

The circle filled up, over Stiles’ head and the light continued to get brighter and brighter till Derek couldn’t see Stiles hidden behind the globe.

“I also understand that I’m in a pack. And a pack trusts, Derek. Whatever motivations you had for coming here today, consider yourself successful.”

The light dulled and the circle disappeared, leaving the only source of light coming from the flash light on the hardhat on the floor. Stiles slowly stepped to the edge of the nemeton and jumped off.

“I’m not powerless anymore, Derek. And I’m not planning to go off and fight the world on my own. No need to worry about me.”

When Stiles walked off into the night, Derek didn’t even try to follow.

_____

Derek went back to his loft and tried his best to get on with his life, ignoring the aching that had grown to permanence in his heart. Stiles was fine. Stiles wasn’t a vulnerable human anymore. Stiles didn’t hate him. Derek thought. That had to be enough.

He could survive this. After all he’d spent two years being nothing more than an acquaintance to the boy. Nothing had to change. If the next time he saw Stiles he was afforded even a nod or a glance, Derek was going to take that as the greatest of victories.

However, when a pack of were-jaguars decided to roll into town and challenge Scott’s place, Derek chose to stand by Scott’s side. He was not the alpha anymore and if he was going to remain in Beacon Hills, he knew he’d need stability. Stability that he wasn’t going to get if he didn’t support Scott now.

Derek showed up to the clearing, ready to fight for Beacon Hills. He wasn’t surprised to find Kira standing with Scott. Along with Malia, Isaac, Ethan and Liam. A pack of teenagers willing to lay down their lives for each other. That was normal. That was the way the McCall pack functioned. But now, in their midst was also a powerful mage brandishing a sparking baseball bat, a daring banshee and Derek.

Nothing was going to destroy what they had built here. And they would make sure of it.

And yet, in all that glory, as they lined up ready to defend their territory, Derek caught a glimpse of Stiles looking at him. In the midst of a battle. Unable to help himself, he turned around and looked, eyes meeting the teenage mage as they stood there, locked in time.

“Don’t die.” Stiles mouthed from across the clearing as the first were-jaguar attacked, taking Stiles’ attention away before Derek blinked, remembering that they were, in fact, about to fight a war. He quickly readjusted, running head first into a couple of jaguars as he threw himself into the fight, meeting punch for punch and hit for hit.

All the while thinking that his life could not be better. He was part of a pack. He was home again.

And Stiles Stilinski did not hate him anymore.


End file.
